Since organic electroluminescent elements (which may hereinafter also be referred to as “elements” or “organic EL elements”) are capable of high-luminance light emitting using low voltage driving, they have been actively researched and developed. The organic electroluminescent elements have an organic layer between a pair of electrodes, and utilize, for light emitting, energy of the exciton generated as a result of recombination of the electron injected from a cathode and the hole injected from an anode in the organic layer. Since the organic electroluminescent elements can be provided as an element having diverse light emitting wavelengths, and have a high response speed and are relatively thin and light-weight, it is expected that they can be employed in a wide range of applications. Above all, it is important to develop an organic electroluminescent element having high color purity and high luminous efficiency in applications with full-color displays and the like, and the results of studies on various research and development have been reported.
As such a material for an organic electroluminescent element, a compound having a skeleton in which 2,6-diphenylnaphthalene is subjected to saturated ring fusion via a linking group having quaternary carbon atoms is known to be an excellent blue fluorescent material (see, for example PTLs 1 and 2). PTL 1 mentions that from such a fluorescent material, a fluorescent material having high efficiency and controlled color is obtained. In addition, PTL 2 mentions that from such a fluorescent material, a fluorescent material capable of controlling a wide range of light emission and having a high charge transporting property is obtained.
On the other hand, PTL 3 describes a compound having a skeleton in which 2,6-diphenylnaphthalene is subjected to saturated ring fusion via a linking group having O, S, or N atoms as an organic transistor material, but the literature does not mention the use of the compound for an organic electroluminescent element and does not disclose a skeleton in which 2,6-diphenylnaphthalene is subjected to saturated ring fusion via a linking group having quaternary carbon atoms.